Ghost Whisperer
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Jim and Melinda have a second child,a little girl. Not good with summerie and if you can think a title for this story feel free to let me know :  hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The scene is Jim coming in the kitchen door it's early in the morning he walks over to Melinda who's standing at the sink "good morning" he kisses her on the cheek he then bends down to her stomach as he rubs it "Hey there"

Melinda smiles at him "Hey stranger"

Jim stands up and looks at her "I know night shift"

Melinda looks at him "how'd it go?"

Jim looks at her "rough I think there are more people that come into the hospital at night then they do during the day I'm just going to go take a shower and go to bed I'll see you later"

Melinda kisses him "I'll see you later" he starts walking towards the stairs when Aiden comes down "hey dad"

Jim rubs his head before he walks up the stairs "hey bud have a good day at school" he kisses him on the head then continues to walk up the stairs

Melinda looks at Aiden from the kitchen door "Come on sweetie I'll take you to the bus stop"

Aiden runs out the door "ok mom" he runs out the door as Melinda walks out behind him

The scene changes to Eli and Melinda in the kitchen looking at the book of changes Eli looks at her "It's been almost nine months you have two more weeks till your due date there's still not anything in the book about a second child" he looks at Melinda as she looks at the book "look you should be happy about it not being in there

Melinda looks at Eli "Yea but I mean what if she feels left out what if she doesn't inherit my gift what if she feels left out"

Just then Jim walks in the kitchen and over to the medicine cabinet sucking his thumb in his mouth

Melinda looks at him "What did you do?"

Jim pulls a bandage out of the cabinet I hit my last good figure with the hammer" he holds up his hands to show band aids on all his fingers

Melinda looks at him "see this why you're a doctor and not a builder"

Jim looks at her as he walks out of the kitchen as he walks out of the kitchen Eli looks at her "Well don't worry about it you still have two weeks I'm going to go help Jim before he kills himself" he gets up and walks into the other room as Melinda continues to look at the book

The scene changes to a couple days later about 1 in the morning Jim walks into his and Melinda's room Melinda is laying on the bed asleep as Jim pulls of his scrubs top off and lays down on the bed with his scrub bottoms still on as he falls asleep

A little while later Melinda shoots up in the bed she looks over to where Jim is sleeping she shakes his shoulder "Jim wake up"

Jim sits up a little trying to wake up "What, What's wrong?"

Melinda looks at him "I think I just went into labor"

Jim sits up and looks at her "Are you sure"

Melinda looks at him "Yes I have contractions coming and going"

Jim jumps out of bed and pulls on a tee shirt leaving his scrub bottoms on "Ok the baby bag in the closet right" he grabs the bag out of the closet "ok we need to get Aiden" he runs out the door he runs back with Aiden waking up and grabs the baby bag of the bed "ok that's everything lets go"

Melinda looks out the door still sitting up on the bed "Jim"

Jim runs through the door and helps Melinda up of the bed "Sorry" he then helps her out the door

The scene changes to a little while later the phone rings in Eli's apartment Eli shots up in the bed wearing a sleep mask "What" he takes the sleep mask off as he reaches for the phone "Hello"

The scene splits to Jim in the car "Melinda's having the baby"

Eli looks at his clock "Now"

Jim continues to speed to the hospital as he continues to talk "yea were on the way to the hospital now"

Eli gets up and starts to pull a jacket on over his night clothes "ok I'll go get Delia and Ned and we'll be there in a few minutes"

Jim pulls into the hospital as he finish's "ok see you in a little while"

The scene changes to a little while later a nurse comes in the room where Jim and Melinda are now resting

Jim looks at Melinda as she rest "You did great"

Melinda looks over at Jim "So did you"

Jim leans over and kisses her on the forehead as the nurse comes in Jim sits up and looks at her "Melinda, Jim do ya'll want to meet this beautiful little girl"

Melinda looks at Jim "A girl"

Jim smiles at her as the nurse hands the baby to Melinda

Melinda smiles down at her "You're not just a little girl your names Emily, Emily Beth"

Just then Delia pokes her head in the door "Is it ok?"

Melinda smiles at her "yea come on in there's someone we want ya'll to meet"

Jim sees Aiden with them "Come meet your new baby sister Bud"

They all gather around the table as the scene ends


	2. Chapter 2

The scene speeds up to five years later Melinda's car is going around the circle in town you hear a girls voice from inside the car "Mommy Aiden hit me"

Melinda's voice comes from inside the car "Aiden be nice to your sister"

Aiden's voice comes from inside the car "She started it"

Melinda pulls the car into her shop parking lot which has been expanded to twice its original size Melinda gets out of the driver's side she then opens the door to let a ten year old Aiden out of the backseat and a little girl who jumps out wearing a soccer outfit with her hair pulled back in a pony tail "Come on I need to get some paperwork from at Aunt Delia"

As they open up the door Emily see's Eli standing at the counter "Uncle Eli!"

Eli picks her up in a hug "there's my girl" he looks down at Aiden "Hey Bud"

Aiden looks at him "Hey Uncle Eli"

Melinda gives Eli a look as he puts Emily down "Uh guys I'll be right back" he then follows Melinda into the backroom "What's up"

Melinda looks at him "She turns five tomorrow and she still doesn't have a gift"

Eli looks at her "Maybe Emily is just going to be a normal little girl"

Melinda looks at him "Is that even possible I mean I would believe that but both me and Gabrielle have it but I'm not exactly sure about the rules with siblings"

Eli looks at her "Just calm down maybe it's just taking longer for her to get her gift"

Melinda looks at him "Maybe you're right"

Eli looks at his watch "Just relax but I have a class so I have to run"

Melinda looks at him "Ok just be at our house at noon tomorrow"

Eli waves to her as he leaves "Got it"

The scene changes to later that evening Melinda comes into the living room where Emily is sitting on the couch "Emily time for bed"

Emily looks at her "But I want to wait till daddy gets home I want him to read me my story"

Melinda looks at her "Well why don't I read you your story"

Emily looks at her "Because daddy makes the funny noises"

Melinda looks at her "Ah"

Just then Jim comes through the front door wearing his scrubs he notices Emily "What are you still doing up?"

Melinda looks at him "Waiting on her daddy to read her a bed time story with funny noises"

Jim smiles at her and then looks at Emily "Why don't you go ahead and go get in the bed daddy's going to get washed up and then I'll come read you a story with all the funny noises you can imagine"

Emily jumps off the couch and runs upstairs Melinda looks at him "How do you do that?"

Jim looks at her "What can I say it's a fathers touch"

Melinda gives him a look as the scene ends

The scene changes to later that night Jim walks in his a Melinda's room Melinda is sitting up on the bed under the covers watching something on TV when she notices Jim she looks at him as he starts to take off his tee shirt "Did you get her to sleep?"

Jim crawls into bed as he looks at her "Yea I told her if she didn't fall asleep the birthday fairy wouldn't come"

Melinda looks at him "The birthday fairy?"

Jim looks at her "Oh yea one of us has to slip a five under her pillow what are you watching?"

Melinda looks at him "You know this movie this is the first movie we saw together"

Jim looks at her "Oh yea" he leans up and gives her a kiss

The scene changes to later that night Melinda and Jim are lying in bed asleep all of a sudden Carl shows up beside the bed

Melinda wakes up a little bit "Carl"

Carl looks at her "I'm here with Emily's birthday gift"


	3. Chapter 3

The scene changes to the next morning the camera pans over Jim and Melinda are asleep Emily runs in and over to the side of the bed where Melinda is laying on Jim's chest Melinda wakes up a little bit and looks at her Emily speaks up "Mommy is it time for my party yet"

Melinda smiles at her "No not yet baby" she then shakes Jim as he wakes up and looks at her "We have a visitor"

Jim looks at her "What?" he looks over at Emily "Hey birthday girl"

Emily looks at them "hey daddy"

Melinda looks at Emily "Why don't you go wake up your brother and we'll start getting ready"

Emily looks at her "ok mommy" she runs out the door

Jim looks at her "how do you do that?"

Melinda smiles at him "Mothers touch come on let's get ready" she sits up on the bed she then looks back at Jim who is still lying on the bed "are you coming?"

Jim closes his eyes as he starts to talk "yea I'm coming"

Melinda looks at him "Why don't you stay here and sleep I'll get ready for the party"

Jim looks at her from the bed "Oh thanks honey" he then buries his head back into the pillow as Melinda crosses her arms and looks at him

The scene changes to Melinda and Emily in the bathroom Melinda is fixing Emily's hair she looks down at her "Emily did you notice anything strange last night"

Emily looks up at her "No mommy why?"

Melinda looks down at her "Oh nothing just wondering"

Aiden runs into the bathroom "Mom can I start getting the supplies out for the party"

Melinda turns around and looks at him "Yea but don't make a lot of noise yours dads still asleep"

Aiden looks at her "ok" he then runs downstairs as Melinda looks back down at Emily

The scene changes to later that morning in the backyard Jim comes out the back door Eli and Melinda turn around

Melinda looks at him "Hey sleepyhead"

Jim kisses her on the head "Sorry I didn't realize how late it was"

Melinda looks at him "Well you got here just in time for her to open her presents"

The camera pans over to Emily surrounded by a group of friends opening a gift she pulls a golden retriever puppy "It's a puppy!"

She looks over where Eli, Melinda and Jim are sitting "Thanks Uncle Eli"

Melinda looks at Eli along with Jim "Yea thanks Uncle Eli"

Eli looks at her "What a friend of mine was giving them away besides you told me before that ya'll had a dog right when you got married"

Melinda looks at him "Yea homer the ghost dog didn't take much to take care of"

Eli looks at her "A ghost dog? How did you cross that one over throw a stick into the light and yell fetch"

Melinda looks at him "Very funny"

The scene changes to that evening Emily and Aiden are in the living room playing with the puppy Eli is sitting in the kitchen with Melinda

Melinda takes another sip of her coffee "I mean I don't know how to deal with something like this and Carl didn't stick around long enough to explain"

Eli looks at her "I mean is it even possible to develop the gift" Melinda looks at him questioning he looks back at her "I mean without dying and coming back"

Melinda looks at him "I don't know I mean I had the gift ever since I can remember and Aiden's had it ever since he was born I mean I don't know the rules, I don't know what she's going to be able to do" she looks back at Eli from where she's been looking at Emily and Aiden "And that's what scares me"

Eli looks at her as the scene ends


	4. Chapter 4

The scene changes to later that night in Aiden's room a girl appears beside the bed "Aiden, Aiden wake up"

Aiden sits up as he rubs his eyes "What?" he looks at the girl "Cassidy, Cassidy what are you doing here"

Cassidy looks at him "Aiden your sister's in trouble"

Aiden sits up on the side of the bed and looks at her "What do you mean, what about Emily?"

Cassidy looks at him "Aiden the shadows are back and their coming after Emily she just got her gift she's weak"

Aiden looks at her "But Cassidy"

Cassidy looks at her "Aiden their here their all around I have to go"

Aiden looks at her "But" before he can finish Cassidy vanishes just then Emily lets out a squeal Aiden jumps out of his bed and out of his room as Melinda meets him outside Emily's room they run in as Melinda turns on the light Emily is sitting straight up in the bed

Melinda runs over to her "Honey what happened?"

Emily looks at her "Mommy I had a nightmare it felt like something was touching me coming after me"

Aiden looks at Melinda "Mom why don't you let me take this one"

Melinda looks at Aiden "Well that's very unlike you but ok she's all yours" she kisses Aiden on the head as she gets up to walk out

Aiden then walks up to where Emily is looking at him from the bed he then starts to climb in her bed with her he lays his head on hers "Don't worry Emily I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

They fall asleep as the scene ends

The scene changes to the next morning Melinda and Jim come and pear in Emily's room her and Aiden are asleep in the bed

Melinda looks at Jim "It's just so unlike him"

Jim looks at her "Or maybe he's just trying to be nicer to his sister"

Melinda looks at him "I don't know something just doesn't feel right"

Jim looks at her "don't worry I'm sure everything is fine I'm just going to go to bed" he kisses her as he walks on down the hall as Melinda continues to look in Emily's room


	5. Chapter 5

The scene changes to a couple days later Melinda is sitting in the shop Eli comes in the door and over to the counter were Melinda's at "Hey"

Melinda looks up at him "Oh hey"

Eli looks at her "You ok"

Melinda looks at him "I'm fine Emily's just hasn't been sleeping well thanks for keeping them this weekend by the way"

Eli looks at her "no problem you and Jim deserve to take a trip on your own just bring them be the college tonight I have a late class and then I'll take them over to my place"

Melinda looks at him "thanks for doing this Delia wasn't out of town I would have got her to watch them"

Eli looks at her "No problem" he looks down at his watch "I'll see you later" he then walks out the door

The scene changes to later that night Eli opens the over he's in shorts and a tee shirt he pulls a pizza out of the oven and walks over to the table where Emily and Aiden are sitting in their night clothes "now don't tell your mom and dad ya'll ate this late"

Emily looks at him "ok Uncle Eli"

Eli starts to pick up a piece of pizza and eat it "Emily your mom said you haven't been sleeping well"

Emily looks at him "Yea I keep having this dream it feels like someone's grabbing and pulling me"

Eli looks at her confused "grabbing and pulling you"

The scene changes to later Melinda and Jim as asleep at a hotel the scene splits to Melinda's dream she's walking into Emily's bedroom she sees a black hole it's pulling Emily into it Emily's screaming for her all of a sudden Melinda shoots straight up in the bed Jim comes up behind her "What's wrong?"

Melinda looks at him "I have to call Eli"

The scene changes to Eli's apartment which is pitch dark it pans over to where Eli and Aiden are on Eli's bed and Emily is in between them the phone rings as Eli reach's out and grabs it "Someone better be dead"

Melinda smiles "Is that how your start all your phone conversations at one in the morning"

Eli sits up a little "Melinda? What's wrong?"

Melinda looks around "I was just making sure Emily and Aiden where alright you know that nothing's happened"

Eli looks at her "Their fine why"

Melinda continues to look around "Oh no reason just checking" she then hangs up the phone

The scene changes to Eli walking into the store and over to where Melinda is he hands her a bag "Emily left her bear at my apartment"

Melinda takes the bag from him "thanks we've been looking for it everywhere how did everything go ok this weekend"

Eli looks at her "Everything went fine but after you called the other night I started feeling this presence"

Melinda looks at him "What do you mean?"

Eli looks at her "It felt like some dark presence and Emily said something about it feeling like someone was pulling her"

Melinda looks at him "You don't think"

Eli looks at her "that it could be the shadows"


End file.
